Only you, My Love
by Manlecki
Summary: "So, you finally admit it huh? Silly Hibari! But then again, that's one of the reasons I love you so much." DinoxHibari
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just want to thank Sky27 () for realizing a crucial error that was in my story. I had Dino calling Kyouya Hibari even though he always calls him Kyouya. So I fixed all of the dialogue to say Kyouya instead and once again want to thank them for realizing this error. I also want to thank everybody who has read this so far and reviewed and favorited this story or put it on story alert. Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this.**

Dino paced back and forth in front of the door to Hibari's apartment. The flowers in his hands created a fragrant aroma that filled his nostrils. The wind rustled his hair. Nervousness bubbled inside of the blond, rejection and fear on his mind. Dino had been trying his best to get Kyouya to talk to him without wanting to fight for a while now, but no matter what he did, a fight always ensued. After about five minutes of pacing in the freezing cold, Dino finally gained enough courage to knock on the door.

As the door creaked open slowly, Dino smiled. Hibari stuck his head out the door and after seeing who it was, slammed the door shut, anger obvious on his face.

"Aww, come on Kyouya! Don't slam the door on your teacher!"

When no reply came back Dino resulted in knocking continuously on the door, knowing it would annoy Hibari enough to where he would open it again, even if it was only to try and kill him.

"If you don't stop banging on my door, I will bite you to death, you stupid Herbivore!"

Smirking, Dino continued his onslaught on the door. Just as promised, Hibari slammed open the door in the middle of one of Dino's knocks and smashed his tonfas in the blonde's face. Grunting in pain, Dino rolled out of the way of Hibari's next attack. Having only missed the blond's head by an inch, Hibari's determination rose and an animalistic side of him awoke. Smiling demonically with a twinkle of bloodlust visible in his eyes, Hibari set out to murder the Herbivore.

Said Herbivore picked himself off the ground with much poise from years of practice with Reborn. He readied himself for the next assailment of blows. Hibari came full force at Dino, swinging his tonfas towards the blond's face, intent on breaking at least his jaw in one attack. But they didn't call Dino the Bucking Bronco for nothing. With speed almost too fast for any normal human being to see, Dino pulled his trademark whip from his pants and blocked Hibari's attack. Knowing his former teachers moves all too well, Hibari foresaw Dino's move and had a counter of his own.

"Do not underestimate me Cavallone!"

"Now why would I do that Kyouya? I'm just playing with you right now."

"Don't pull that crap with me, Herbivore! If you want a fight, fight me seriously! Stop wasting time!"

"But I don't want to fight you! I came to see you but you wouldn't let me in!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what you're supposed to do when someone comes to see you. Why don't we stop this senseless fighting and go inside? The flowers I brought you might get harmed if I leave them over there."

"I'd rather not, and who cares what happens to a bouquet of flowers?" To prove his point, Hibari walked over to the flowers and stomped on them, crushing his foot into the delicate flower petals that Dino had spent so much time picking out.

Lashing his whip forward, Dino twisted the rope tightly around Hibari's waist, flicking his wrist forward and embracing Hibari in his arms. Squirming in his grip, Dino only tightened his hold on Hibari's body.

"That wasn't very nice, you know. I spent a lot of time picking those out for you."

"Why would I care! Flowers are only for Herbivores like you." Hibari spat towards Dino, indescribable rage coursing through his veins at his entrapment.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll have to go to further measures to keep you down."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Very well then."

Dino scooped up the struggling teen as if he weighed nothing and walked towards Hibari's apartment door. Kicking it open with ease, Dino walked the short distance to Hibari's couch. Throwing Hibari on it, Dino quickly straddled him, holding the dark haired teen's hands above his head. Keeping his face less than an inch away from Hibari's, Dino frowned.

"You know, you should apologize for stomping on the flowers. Maybe then I'll let you go."

"I refuse. Let go of me before I bite you to death!" Hibari snarled.

"I don't think so. Guess I'll have to punish you now."

"Wha-mmgh!"

Dino quickly sealed the distance between the two, firmly pressing his lips against the others. Sucking on the skylark's lower lip, Dino moaned in pleasure. He had dreamt of this for so long. Knowing if he licked Hibari's lip to ask for permission to enter his mouth would lead to rejection; Dino thrust his tongue into Hibari's warm moist entrance. Both battled for dominance, neither wanting to lose this fight. Air soon became a problem and Dino broke off the kiss, both panting for breath. Dino smirked at the look on Hibari's face, even though he himself was blushing furiously too. Neither said anything for a while, the silence hanging awkwardly in the air.

Finally, Dino shifted his position to allow Hibari to sit up. Both looked anywhere other than each other. Not being able to take the silence any longer, Dino gathered his courage to look at Hibari, only to find the teen already staring at him.

"Um…I-I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me….I-just….I l-love you Kyouya." Dino stuttered uncontrollably, his wonderful way with words escaping him.

Instead of saying anything, Hibari punched Dino in the face, knocking him off the edge of the couch. Blood poured from his nose as Dino picked himself off the floor. Groaning in pain, Dino braced himself for the next attack.

"Get out. Now!" Hibari growled with fury.

Quickly doing as he was told, Dino left the apartment, his hopes of making Hibari love him seeming to diminish with every step he took. Dino blinked back tears, thoughts of Hibari flowing painfully in his mind. No matter what he did, Hibari never seemed to even think twice about him!

_Why don't you love me back, Kyouya? You didn't even like the flowers I picked out for you. What can I do to get you to love me back?_

So lost in his thoughts, Dino didn't notice the speeding vehicle racing towards him. Dino finally detected the car, but it was too late. He could hear the oncoming growl of the car's engine, as it surged closer to him. Frozen in fear, Dino could do nothing as the car impacted with his body and sent him flying, flinging his body in the air as if he were a rag doll. Pain erupted from his body before he even hit the ground. He landed hard with an audible crack, head falling to one side. Screams and shouts were to be heard all around, an ambulance's siren screeching in the distance. There was no way for Dino to figure out how long his was lying there, feeling his life drain out of his body, just like his blood. However, the ambulance was too late. As his blood pooled around him and he gasped his last breath, he thought of the one he loved.

_Kyouya….I love you…. _

Rain poured down on the funeral. Everyone but a black haired teen had already left the scene, paying their respects to their friend who passed. Hibari slumped to his knees before the grave allowing grief to overtake him. Regret surged through his shaking body. Tears fell freely from his face, the only tears he shed since he was a young child, the tears he shed when his family was killed.

_I've killed everyone dear to me. Everyone! I'm a monster that doesn't deserve to live! Why couldn't I have been killed instead? All they did was love me and they all died! I couldn't protect them!_

Hibari pounded his fist on the ground bloodying his knuckles. The cold air enveloped Hibari's quivering form, an empty reminder of the time Dino embraced him. Hibari clinched his arms together and folded him in on himself. Screaming with all of his might, he completely broke down.

_Why did you have to die? Why? Why did you have to leave me when I finally figured out that I love you you idiot! What am I supposed to do without you now? How am I supposed to live?_

Time seemed to have stopped, as did the world, nothing making a sound other than the splattering rain and Hibari's grieving sobs. Hibari's consciousness started to fade and the teen allowed the black oblivion to overtake him completely. Unknown to him, a spirit sat behind him, smiling with such love and care that it would have brought tears to the eyes of any beholder. The soul of Dino stroked Hibari's hair.

_So, you finally admit it huh? Silly Kyouya! But then again, that's one of the reasons I love you so much. _

**A/N: The second chapter with the alternate ending should be up soon for those of you who want to read it. Thank you again for reading this and please review!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my computer had six viruses and stopped working on me, so I had to wait until it was fixed.**

Dino paced back and forth in front of the door to Hibari's apartment. The flowers in his hands created a fragrant aroma that filled his nostrils. The wind rustled his hair. Nervousness bubbled inside of the blond, rejection and fear on his mind. Dino had been trying his best to get Kyouya to talk to him without wanting to fight for a while now, but no matter what he did, a fight always ensued. After about five minutes of pacing in the freezing cold, Dino finally gained enough courage to knock on the door.

As the door creaked open slowly, Dino smiled. Hibari stuck his head out the door and after seeing who it was, slammed the door shut, anger obvious on his face.

"Aww, come on Kyouya! Don't slam the door on your teacher!"

When no reply came back Dino resulted in knocking continuously on the door, knowing it would annoy Hibari enough to where he would open it again, even if it was only to try and kill him.

"If you don't stop banging on my door, I will bite you to death, you stupid Herbivore!"

Smirking, Dino continued his onslaught on the door. Just as promised, Hibari slammed open the door in the middle of one of Dino's knocks and smashed his tonfas in the blonde's face. Grunting in pain, Dino rolled out of the way of Hibari's next attack. Having only missed the blond's head by an inch, Hibari's determination rose and an animalistic side of him awoke. Smiling demonically with a twinkle of bloodlust visible in his eyes, Hibari set out to murder the Herbivore.

Said Herbivore picked himself off the ground with much poise from years of practice with Reborn. He readied himself for the next assailment of blows. Hibari came full force at Dino, swinging his tonfas towards the blond's face, intent on breaking at least his jaw in one attack. But they didn't call Dino the Bucking Bronco for nothing. With speed almost too fast for any normal human being to see, Dino pulled his trademark whip from his pants and blocked Hibari's attack. Knowing his former teachers moves all too well, Hibari foresaw Dino's move and had a counter of his own.

"Do not underestimate me Cavallone!"

"Now why would I do that Kyouya? I'm just playing with you right now."

"Don't pull that crap with me, Herbivore! If you want a fight, fight me seriously! Stop wasting time!"

"But I don't want to fight you! I came to see you but you wouldn't let me in!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what you're supposed to do when someone comes to see you. Why don't we stop this senseless fighting and go inside? The flowers I brought you might get harmed if I leave them over there."

"I'd rather not, and who cares what happens to a bouquet of flowers?" To prove his point, Hibari walked over to the flowers and stomped on them, crushing his foot into the delicate flower petals that Dino had spent so much time picking out.

Lashing his whip forward, Dino twisted the rope tightly around Hibari's waist, flicking his wrist forward and embracing Hibari in his arms. Squirming in his grip, Dino only tightened his hold on Hibari's body.

"That wasn't very nice, you know. I spent a lot of time picking those out for you."

"Why would I care! Flowers are only for Herbivores like you." Hibari spat towards Dino, indescribable rage coursing through his veins at his entrapment.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll have to go to further measures to keep you down."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Very well then."

Dino scooped up the struggling teen as if he weighed nothing and walked towards Hibari's apartment door. Kicking it open with ease, Dino walked the short distance to Hibari's couch. Throwing Hibari on it, Dino quickly straddled him, holding the dark haired teen's hands above his head. Keeping his face less than an inch away from Hibari's, Dino frowned.

"You know, you should apologize for stomping on the flowers. Maybe then I'll let you go."

"I refuse. Let go of me before I bite you to death!" Hibari snarled.

"I don't think so. Guess I'll have to punish you now."

"Wha-mmgh!"

Dino quickly sealed the distance between the two, firmly pressing his lips against the others. Sucking on the skylark's lower lip, Dino moaned in pleasure. He had dreamt of this for so long. Knowing if he licked Hibari's lip to ask for permission to enter his mouth would lead to rejection; Dino thrust his tongue into Hibari's warm moist entrance. Both battled for dominance, neither wanting to lose this fight. Air soon became a problem and Dino broke off the kiss, both panting for breath. Dino smirked at the look on Hibari's face, even though he himself was blushing furiously too. Neither said anything for a while, the silence hanging awkwardly in the air.

Finally, Dino shifted his position to allow Hibari to sit up. Both looked anywhere other than each other. Not being able to take the silence any longer, Dino gathered his courage to look at Hibari, only to find the teen already staring at him.

"Um…I-I'm sorry….I don't know what came over me….I-just….I l-love you Kyouya." Dino stuttered uncontrollably, his wonderful way with words escaping him.

Instead of saying anything, Hibari punched Dino in the face, knocking him off the edge of the couch. Blood poured from his nose as Dino picked himself off the floor. Groaning in pain, Dino braced himself for the next attack.

"Took you long enough Herbivore."

**A/N: So, hopefully I didn't disappoint anyone with this story, but if I did I apologize. I am going to mark this as complete, but if you guys want to see anything else happen please let me know and I will do my best to make it happen. Thanks for reading and please review!~**


End file.
